


Try

by naght226



Series: Reach Your Dream [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crush, Engineer Alternate Universe, F/M, McLaren Crew Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naght226/pseuds/naght226
Summary: "Sometime. . .you just need to try a bit to get a good chance. . ."Runa first Malaysian Grand Prix as McLaren Crew(set in Malaysian GP 2011)





	Try

      Runa arrived in London at Monday night with all McLaren's pit garage crew and they returned to work in Woking the next day. Runa feels she still needs a lot of sleep after a long flight from Melbourne to London, but work is waiting for her. Runa along with the other engineers re-analyzed the data they had gained during their 3 days in Australia. After the analysis, they conducted a meeting to discuss the data for later used as a reference for further development of the car.

      On Wednesday, Runa still unable to get rid of her curiosity at the Australian race, opted to look for reruns of the race. And finally she understood how the chronology at start and also after the turn 1. She immediately closed the browser after she streaming the race video. She thinking on her desk, staring at the picture frame of herself, a picture of her smiling while holding a bright-green banner.

_"Not easy, isn’t it?"_

 

     As day passed, it’s already Tuesday again. Runa and the rest of the McLaren crew fly into Malaysia late in the afternoon and arrived on Wednesday morning. As usual, when arriving at the hotel Runa choose to rest first. Then, she appeared in the hotel lobby at the noon for lunch. After lunch, Runa immediately headeing to the circuit. Checking the equipments and also wifi that they will use for tomorrow.

    "Ed, our schedule still same like in Australia, right?" Runa asked, after they finished checking.

    "Yes. You want to exploring the circuit again?" Ed said with an amused smile.

    "Yeah. Because last time i came here, i have not explored yet" Runa grinned.

    "Okay, you can go. But remember, we have a briefing before dinner" Ed said with a nod.

    "Okay, I got it. See you in briefing, Ed!" Runa said with a big smile.

    Runa choose to cycling, exploring the circuit with the surrounding landscape that has a view that feeling familiar for Runa. Familiar not only because Runa has visited this circuit before, but it is more to the landscape conditions around the circuit that is not so much different from Indonesia. Makes her feel like being in "home", being in a familiar environment for her. When Runa make a first stop to take pictures, she suddenly remembered the Malaysian race in 2009. Makes her smile.

_"Good day, isn’t it? Maybe it can bring us luck"_

 

    After cycling around the circuit, Runa taking some pictures in the grand stand again, to make comparisons between her old pictures with the new one. Then Runa heading back to the hotel. She take a shower and get ready for the first briefing. When the briefing begin, it turned out to be very short briefing. Runa who feels have a lot of free time because the first briefing ended very quickly, finally chose to have dinner outside the hotel.

   "Runa, where are you going?" Ed asked, when seeing Runa walking to the opposite direction.

   "Well. . .I think I want to go outside. Want to eat Indonesian food for my dinner" Runa said with a smile.

   "Indonesian food? Can I come with you?" Ed said again, smiling eagerly.

   "Eh? Yes, you can" said Runa, a little surprised.

 

   Finally they both going out. After traveling about 30 minutes from the hotel, now Runa and Ed are in the street food area. After looking around, Runa guides Ed to entering the restaurant that serving many Indonesian foods. Runa choose to order some food for their dinner: Satay, Rendang, Soto and also ordering sambal. When their foods was served at the table, Runa explaining about the dishes while Ed seemed eager to taste all the food.

   "Taste good?" Runa asked with an amused smile when she see Ed enjoying the food.

   "Really good. I'm in love with this foods" Ed said with a cheerful expression. Runa just chuckled to him.

   Runa also ordered young coconut ice for both of them. Runa laughed again when she see Ed sipping his young coconut ice very quickly. After they finished eating and sit for a while, Runa and Ed start to walking around again. Then Runa buys some snacks that almost same as the snacks that exist in Indonesia. They just deciding to go back to the hotel when the time almost 10 pm.

@@@

April 7, D-3 Malaysia Grand Prix 2011 Sepang

    In the morning, Runa decided to run around the hotel. Runa thinks she should try to keep her fitness between the race week schedule that really busy. She thinks, if she doesn’t start to exercise diligently, her body can lose because of fatigue and stress. Because the schedule of the pit garage crew is also very busy in a year. She also strengthen her determination to do excercise, at least she should start getting used to running in the morning whenever she can.

    Finished her morning run, when she entering the hotel lobby, she could find Ed who read the newspaper while enjoying a cup of coffee. She chose to greet Ed.

    "Morning, Ed!" Runa smiled.

    "Morning, Runa! Do some exercise?" Ed said, looking at Runa with a slightly surprised look.

    "Yeah, only jogging. I think I should start do this whenever I can. I must fit too, because our schedule is really busy" said Runa with a grin.

    "Yeah, you're right. That's good for your fitness" Ed said, smiling amused.

    Then Runa say goodbye to Ed, to return to her room. She back to the hotel lobby after a shower, to start her breakfast. Now in the hotel lobby is filled with crew from various teams, in polo shirts and also jacket with different colors. After take her breakfast, Runa was looking around for a table to sit when she see Ed waving to her from a table that almost at the corner. She choose to approach Ed, who was sitting with Tom and a man that also wearing McLaren polo shirt.

    "Runa, this is Clark, our mechanic crew. Clark, this is Runa, our data engineer crew" said Ed, as he introduced the man to Runa. Runa immediately shake Clark's hand.

    "Nice to meet you!" Runa said with a friendly smile.

Runa enjoying her breakfast while listening to their conversation. Occasionally Runa responding to their chat.

    "By the way Runa, why you wear that?" Ed asked.

    "Wear what?" Runa asked, with innocent face.

    "Jacket and black long jeans" Ed said again.

    "Anything wrong with that?" Runa asked again, in a slightly surprised voice.

    "Today will be sunny all day long. The temperature will be hot. I think you must not wear jacket and change with short pants" said Ed, with a slightly frown.

Runa immediately smiling amused.

    "Relax, mate. I'm used with this temperature. Temperature in Indonesia is as same as Malaysia. I always live with that condition" said Runa, smiling.

    "But when we reach pit garage, the temperature will increase more, Runa" said Ed.

    "Easy, i will get rid my jacket but i don’t need to change with short pants. Tropic climate is my forte. Always can deal with it" Runa said, with a nod.

    "Well, if you say so. But i can’t keep this bloody hot temperature. That's why in this circuit, almost all pit garages always need more fan" Tom sighed.

    "And in Singapore too. Don’t forget it" Ed said, nodding at Tom.

    "Yeah, luckily. . .Indonesia still haven’t reach for F1 event. If Indonesia includes too, you must deal with three hot races in tropic country" Runa grinned.

    "Can’t imagine that" said Clark, who immediately makes Runa laugh.

    After breakfast, Runa return to her hotel room. Only an hour later she heading to the circuit. When arriving, Runa noticing most of the crew in all pit garage use short pants. Makes Runa smile when she recalled her chat with Ed, Tom and Clark. After visiting the engineer room, she walking around at the paddock area. When she stand in the paddock, she taking a picture that capture the pitlane area. She continue to lean on the paddock fence, when she see a group of drivers who had just returned from track walk and entering the pit lane. Runa choose to stay for a while in the paddock, continuing to stare at that groups, with a smile

@@@

April 8, D-2 Malaysia Grand Prix 2011 Sepang

    It’s not Sepang if the weather doesn’t change quickly. Having previously sunny throughout the day, today the weather is cloudy since early morning. Weather like this is certainly very tricky for the teams. The temperature on the track will not be optimal and it will interfere the tire temperature. If the temperature more cooler, the asphalt temperature will decrease and the tires will need more time to reach the optimal temperature, so the optimal temperature to trigger good grip with asphalt will be hard to come by. If the tyre grip is not optimal, of course will affect the drivers laptime.

    "Well, Sepang habits" Runa said, turning to Ed with a grimace.

    "Yeah, right. . .Sepang habits" Ed said with a deep sigh.

   

    Runa remembered some races at Sepang, whether it's Formula 1 or MotoGP, is often hit by rain. Sometimes it become a flag-to-flag race. Runa herself, as a fans of Formula 1 and MotoGP, always happy if the race in Sepang turn into wet race. However, whether as a fan or as a crew, she also dislikes if the race is too wet. Because it will be very troublesome and potentially harm the driver. Because the limited visibility and too many standing waters that very dangerous for both Formula 1 drivers and MotoGP riders.

    But, Runa also know. . .any drivers always feel very proud when they can win the race in wet conditions. Because in a wet race, to become champion. . .not only determined by a good car.

_Runa recalled one of wet race in China 2007. At that time Jenson was still on the Honda team, and Sebastian Vettel was still on the Torro Rosso team. The results of  their qualification with dry track conditions are less competitive. For starting grid Jenson got 10th, while Sebastian was in 17th because his penalty. When the race day on Sunday, it raining before the race starts, making the race started with track that still very wet but the visibility was not bad. There were several incidents during the race. Make their position continue to climb up. Until finally Jenson finished in 5th place and Sebastian finished in 4th place. The condition of wet race is very helpful for both of them who had a car with machine that was not superior compared to the top teams. Good results that they got because of luck factor and good team strategy. For Jenson himself, his experience on the track is also very helpful in tire managing strategy and also car handling._

_Because all drivers have same chance to win in wet races. In fact, not infrequently, the bottom teams that eventually won the wet race. When luck is entirely on their side._

    "Hope rain will not come so soon" Runa muttered.

    "Yeah, better not raining," Ed said, nodding.

@@@

April 9, D-1 Malaysia Grand Prix 2011 Sepang

    The qualifying session has just finished, with the result of starting grid position 1 to 5 identical to the starting grid of Australian Grand Prix. Runa had thought their team would succeed in getting first podium because during free practice 3 Lewis managed to occupy 1st position. While Jenson occupy 3rd and 2nd during free practice 2 and 3. But Runa remain grateful because if seen the data trend on free practice in Malaysia looks increasing when compared with data trend in Australia. And this also means their team can still spread the threat to the Red Bull team.

    "Not bad result, eh?" Ed asked, looking to Runa that still writing her data analysis with a very serious expression.

    "Yeah. Hope tomorrow when the race start, we will be more lucky than in Australia" Runa said, with a nod. Making Ed smile amused.

    "You watched the race after we back to London?" Ed asked, sitting beside Runa.

    "I do, hard to resist my curiousity as Formula 1 fans" Runa said again.

    "Old habits never die, isn’t it?" Ed said with a snort.

    "Never. Formula 1 is my life~ " Runa replied.

    "You say that, but you ran when i wanted to help you for an autograph" said Ed with a teasing smile. Suddenly, he get a pretty strong punch in his left arm.

    "Ouch. It's hurt!" Ed said in a fake tone, rubbing his left arm.

    "If your job now is to annoying me, you better do another job before i kicking you. Leave me, i need all of my concentration to analyze this" Runa said, without shift her gaze from her laptop.

    "Well, now. . .i'm not surprised why you can reach your position now, with only one year. You always too serious in many things" teased Ed again and grinning.

    Runa immediately turned to look at him with a glare, made Ed get up from his chair with a laugh.

@@@

April 10, D-Day Malaysia Grand Prix 2011 Sepang

    Runa just arriving at the pit garage, when she see Clark and several mechanics who finishing the final preparations of the two cars when the drivers were doing drivers parade.

    "Hi Clark!" said Runa when Clark is looking over at her.

    "Hi Runa!" Clark replied, while tightening one of the screw in the car.

    "Car's ready?" Runa asked, leaning against the wall and still looking at Clark.

    "Yeah, in minutes it will be ready" Clark said with a smile.

    Runa smiled back too, while watching them gives finishing touch in the car.

    "Cars data is good?" Clark asked, after he finished his part and now resting for a while as he sipped his drink bottle.

    "So far so good. Trend data from last two days looks increased" said Runa, nodding.

    "Good then, hope we will get 2 podiums today" said Clark, smiling.

    "Hope so. It will be really good for our team" Runa agreed.

     In the end Runa and Clark continue the small talks in the pit garage, even as Ed enters the garage he also joins them. Until their conversation ended when Jenson and Lewis returning to the pit garage after drivers parade finished. Clark go straight to Jenson and they seems talking about the car.

_"So, he is his mechanic crew, right?"_

     Runa and Ed were still leaning to garage wall, sipping their drinking bottles. Until Jenson and Clark had finished talking, Ed greeted Jenson who is standing not far from them.

     "Feel good for today, mate?" Ed said, smiling.

     "Yeah, really good. Hope today will be ours" Jenson said, with a warm smile.

     "Wish you luck, mate" Ed said, holding up his thumb.

     "Thanks, mate" he replied, nodding and smiling.

Ed still talking with Jenson as Runa watch them with her own thoughts. Until suddenly Runa heard Ed's words.

     "Hey mate, can you give a signing for this fella? She is too shy to ask you" Ed said with a big smile and put an arm around Runa shoulder.

Runa immediately looking at Ed in surprise.

     "Why must feel shy to ask? You can ask me when we meet, because we're one team" Jenson said with a friendly smile to Runa.

Seeing Jenson smile, Runa forgot a bit about her thought to kick Ed a few seconds ago. While Ed immediately pulled off Runa's jacket that tied loosely in her shoulder.

     "Here, mate. Just signing her jacket, you can add 'for Runa' under your sign if you don’t mind" Ed said with a smile that almost resembled a grin, while handing Runa’s McLaren jacket and his silver permanent marker to Jenson.

     Runa decides at that moment, once they get out from pit garage, she really want to kick Ed.

     Jenson take the jacket and permanent marker, put it on the table, then immediately open the marker.

     "Where do you want me to put my sign?" Jenson asked Runa.

     "Eh. . .mm, in here please" Runa said, awkwardly, pointing to the front of her jacket between the chest and the pocket part.

     "Okay" Jenson said, smiling. He immediately moved his hands quickly, forming the signature in silver ink with a large size on that black jacket. Jenson then added "for Runa" under his "JB" initial

     "Mega thanks. . Jenson" Runa muttered, embarrassed. Taking her jacket and marker. She start to feel heat on her cheeks.

     "Anytime" Jenson said, smiling warmly at Runa. Makes her feel butterflies in her stomach.

     "Are you. . ."

     "Sorry Jenson, i think we have to go to engineer room now. I want to do some discussion with Ed. Really thanks a lot. Good luck!" said Runa quickly with a wide smile as she embraced Ed’s shoulder tightly. In fact more like trying to strangle Ed’s neck.

     "Good luck to you too" Jenson smiled back.

Runa immediately walking quickly behind the pit garage, dragging Ed who was trying to loosen Runa's arm from his neck.

     "WHY YOU DO THAT, EDMUND!" Runa shouted as they reached the engineer room, kicking Ed's ass from behind. Tom, who just come out from the engineer room, laughed at them.

 

     Runa shifts her gaze from her laptop screen. The race has ended, with the order of finish from 1st to 3rd: Sebastian Vettel, Jenson and Nick Heidfield. It’s unfortunate for Lewis that only got 8th after getting a penalty for his incident with Alonso. Runa write a brief analysis of the data as quickly as possible before she following Ed who had left the engineer room to see the podium. When Runa arrived near the podium area, the Austrian national anthem had just finished playing. Runa stands at the back row of McLaren crews. The process of trophy handover begins. Starting from Vettel, next trophy for Red Bull team, then trophy for Jenson. Jenson raise his trophy with a smile and calm movement, lifting his thumb. Runa smiling at the sight. When the trophy for Heidfield has been handed over, Jenson punch Vettel's arm lightly, making Vettel smile and patting Jenson's shoulder. Afterwards they immediately spray their champagnes, Jenson and Heidfield spray their champagnes into Vettel's face. Makes Runa smile amused when see Vettel's face filled with foam. A few moments later Runa choose to run straight back to the engineer room, with a wide smile in her face.

@@@

April 11, in hotel near Sepang Circuit

     Runa still smiling, when she feel someone nudged her shoulder.

     "Why you always smile while daydreaming?" Ed said with an amused smile.

     "Shut up, Ed! I'm not daydreaming! Do you want to feel my kick again?" Runa said, glaring to Ed.

     "No, thank you. My ass still hurt you know. How can a young girl like you have a good kick like that?" Ed said, shaking his head in surprise.

     "That's why you must never underestimate a young girl!" replied Runa, with irritated face.

     "Can both of you stop your fighting? It's still early morning. I want to have peacefully breakfast" said Tom, who sitting between them, trying to mediating them.

     "Not me who start it" Runa said, sighing.

     "I never want to start fighting. It's because Runa is always too serious" Ed said, smiled mischievously. Makes Runa shifting her gaze back to Ed, looking annoyed.

     "Edmund, please. We still have 18 races left. Can we just stabilizing our team?" Tom said, lifting his coffee cup and glancing at Ed with a thoughtful look. Ed merely snorted back at Tom.

     "I will Tom, I never have any intention to destructing our stabilized team. But i can’t really promise to never tease her. Because i can’t teasing people when our data team only consists of male crew. Now, we have her. So why i can’t play around with her? It's kinda boring, you know" Ed said casually.

     "Okay, you play around with me, you will see what will happen" Runa muttered, chewing her beef sandwich.

     Tom only could sigh heavily while listening both of them.

@@@

     After breakfast, all crew gather for debriefing. Then Martin continued the meeting to discuss cars data with engineer crew during Malaysia race week, which was conducted with both drivers as well. The meeting finished around 1 PM. Then Runa choose back to her room. She studying the data again. Around 4 PM, after asking Tom about engineer team schedule, Runa decide to go out to enjoy her free time. She went to several places to capture her moment in Malaysia, and ended up visiting a market that’s not too far from the hotel.

 

    Runa walks around in the market, which looks a lot of selling goods that are suitable as souvenir for the tourists. When she is looking at T-shirts as well as a variety of key chains, she could see from far away at two men in a small shop that selling almost the same goods as the shop Runa was visiting. Runa immediately walking toward that two men. From a close distance, Runa could see them and hear their conversation. The seller didn’t seem to understand the language of the two men. While nobody helped the seller. After thinking for a moment, finally Runa choose to approaching them.

    Runa stops her steps beside the two men, then immediately speaks as quickly as she can in Malay, asking about the price of some goods to the seller.

    "She said T-shirt is RM40, key chain is RM5, and statue is RM75. So, anything that you still want me to ask to her?" Runa said, smiling at Jenson and Lewis.

    For a moment both of them still surprised by Runa’s presence, but afterwards they immediately tell Runa to ask the price of some other goods.

    "Can you bargain it?" Lewis asked, with a slightly puzzled look at Runa, after Runa tell him the price of some goods he had asked.

    Runa try her best to bargain it to the seller. After a while they bargained the price, finally they reached an agreement and all goods that Jenson and Lewis needed were immediately wrapped neatly.

    "Mega thanks, little fella!" Jenson said, with warm smile.

    "Yeah, mega thanks! So can you speak Malay?" Lewis said, admiringly.

    "You're welcome. I won’t say that i can speak Malay. Because Indonesian and Malay had some similarities in pronounciation. So, if you understand Indonesian, it won’t be difficult to understand a little bit of Malay" Runa said, trying to explain to them.

    "So, you're from Indonesia?" Lewis asked.

    "Yes, i am" Runa said, nodding and smiling.

    "Both of you still want to shopping? If yes, maybe i can help you again" Runa suggested.

    "Sure, why not? Maybe we can find more cool souvenirs" Jenson said, with an eager expression.

    "Yeah, he's right. You can show us the way?" Lewis asked Runa.

    "Sure, follow me" Runa said with a cheerful smile. They both following Runa, walking around at the market.

    Sometime they stop, look at the items that sell in each store, until finally they buy some more items in different places.

 

    After walking for hours, Runa find a coconut ice booth. Runa choose to approach the seller.

    "Do you want to try this? This is called coconut ice. Made from young coconut and coconut water" said Runa.

    "Looks good, i want it" Jenson said.

    "Me too" Lewis said.

    Soon they sit down to enjoy the coconut ice in big glass.

    "Mm, really fresh and not really sweet" Jenson said, after drinking his coconut ice.

    "Yeah, really a good drink in this kind of weather" Lewis agreed.

    "Yeah, that's why I choose this. Because coconut water is good to prevent dehydration too" Runa nodded.

For a while they silent while enjoying their drinks.

    "Are both of you still want to continue your shopping or have enough? Because i think i must heading back to the hotel right now" said Runa, grinning.

    "For me it's enough. How about you, mate?" Jenson asked.

    "No problem to heading back to the hotel" Lewis said, nodding.

A few minutes later, Runa stopped the cab for three of them.

    "Sorry, I still haven’t know your name" Lewis said, shortly after they got into the cab.

    "Runa Indika Safira. Just call me Runa" Runa said, smiling widely.

    "So, Runa. . .you're McLaren crew, right? Because i have seen you for several times in pit garage" said Lewis, remembering.

    "She is our data engineer crew, mate" Jenson said, smiling amused.

    "Really? You're from data engineer crew?" Lewis said with a shocked expression.

    "Yes, i am. I had attend all of our engineer briefings, though" Runa said with a grin.

    "And how do you know about it, mate?" Lewis asked, turning to Jenson.

    "Edmund from data engineer crew who tell me about her, mate" Jenson replied.

    "Edmund? Ah, the frenchman who has the hilarious taste of jokes, right?" said Lewis, who was instantly replied by Jenson's grin.

    "No offense Runa, but you're looking so young. That’s why i never think your job is an engineer" Lewis smiled.

    "No problem, everyone said that. But although my appearance looks very young, i'm not underage" Runa chuckled.

    "Still 21, i guess?" Lewis continued.

    "Yeah, still 3 months again for 22" Runa replied.

    "Wow, you're really smart, then. Only 21 and already enter pit garage as data engineer. Doesn’t it need a master engineering title?" Lewis murmured.

    "Yeah, she had that title, mate. Even she was already in Woking since last year" Jenson said.

    "Really? Wow, that's bloody brilliant Runa!" Lewis exclaimed.

Runa just smiled, with a slightly hot feeling on her cheeks.

    "I thought both of you would go home before the Chinese grand prix" Runa said, breaking their silence.

    "No, we didn’t. Better to stay here before heading together to China with the team" Jenson replied.

    "Yeah, because the schedule is too tight" Lewis said, with a small sigh.

    "Right. . .because the flight duration to Europe is too long, i think you will feel draining if heading back to Monaco and then heading to China" Runa muttered.

    "Yeah. . .don't want to wasting any energy" Jenson said with a smile.

 

When their cab arriving in front of the hotel lobby, they immediately stepping toward the entrance.

    "Well, i think i have to go back to my room before attending engineer meeting in a half hour" said Runa.

    "Okay, thanks for help us, Runa. See you!" Jenson said, smilling widely.

    "Yeah, thank you, Runa. See you!" Lewis said, nodding.

    "Anytime. See you too!" Runa said with a wide smile, then immediately leave them.

@@@

April 12, nearest park from the hotel

    Runa try regulating her breath while sipping her drinking bottle. When suddenly, she heard someone greeting her from behind.

    "Morning, little fella!"

    Runa immediately turned, a bit surprised to see Jenson and Lewis who had just stopped their run when they approching her.

    "Morning Jenson! Morning Lewis!" Runa said with a cheerful smile.

    "What are you doing in here?" Jenson asked, while opening his drinking bottle.

    "Just do a little morning excersise. Can’t do more than this. Doesn’t have a good fitness like both of you. You do morning training?" Runa said with a grin.

    "Yeah, we had running for warm up. After this we will start our gym session" Jenson said and nodding.

    "Cool! That's why i always have big respect to all of you. Really hardwork to keep your body fit" Runa smiling to them.

    "Thanks for your compliment. That's our only way to be a great driver" Jenson replied, smiling softly.

    Runa smiled again. A moment later Runa see the sun begin to rise. Runa took out her pocket camera, then aiming to the direction where the sun is visible. Covered half by the hotel building and formed a silhouette.

    "Are you taking sunrise picture?" asked Lewis, when see what Runa do.

    "Yes. For my memories" Runa replied, still aiming at the same direction for a moment, then pressing the button to take a picture. She smiles happily when see the results.

    "Memories?" Jenson said, a little confused.

    "Because exclude Sepang, all races is my first time to visit the circuit. I had come to Sepang years ago, but i don’t have time to explored. So i decided this time i want to take a lot of pictures to keep that as my memories in here" said Runa, smiling at them.

   "So you had come to Sepang for F1 race before?" Lewis asked.

   "Yeah, my first F1 live race" Runa nodded.

Before both of them speak again, suddenly there was an idea that suddenly formed inside Runa’s head. She said it instantly, even without thinking.

    "Can i take a picture with both of you?" Runa smiling awkwardly.

    "Sure, why not?" Jenson replied, smiling at her. Lewis also agreed with Jenson.

Runa try to hold her pocket camera with both hands, so the camera facing them, while she positioned herself in front of Jenson and Lewis.

    "One. . .two. . .three" Runa counting. Before pressing the button while smiling broadly.

    "Good?" Jenson asked, as Runa staring at the camera screen to check the pictures.

    "Perfect! Mega thanks, guys!" Runa said, smiling cheerfully at them.

    "Anytime" they replied, gives friendly smile to her.

    "I think i will back to the hotel now. See you guys!" Runa said, waving to them. The drivers waved back to her.

_"Lucky, isn’t it?"_

**Author's Note:**

> As alaways, thank you for reading :) Hope you love this story ;)


End file.
